All is Fair in Love and War
by Amai
Summary: Ken thinks about how 'the impossible' happened to him..(argh, I hate writing summaries, just read. Also, this is for Athena's Daiken challenge.)


All is Fair in Love and War   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** *sighs happily* I love this coupling, be it Daiken or Kensuke...this story is for Athena's Daiken challenge. I hope I made an acceptable Daisuke x Kaiser/Emperor fic..^^; *is wary*   
  
  
  
I've always hated comparing and contrasting, but I'll do it anyway. For that's what defines our relationship. It's almost like you're white, and I'm black. But that's way to much in a general sense. Something you would say. You're so simple. No, wait...let me correct myself- you seem so simple. You're not. Not at all. I would say you're innocent in your actions, but the fact is that no one is innocent. You, of all people should know that, the way you lied shamelessly to yourself courting her. You know who I'm talking about. But then I can't help but to adore that shameless personality of yours. Anyone in your position would have been already broken. But you, with your happy grin can bear anything, it seems. 

Even loving me. 

But even with your infant-like shamelessness, you hide from the others many things. Such as the both of us. But I know you're not ashamed, you're just afraid. You're a living contradiction, do you know that? You not ashamed of letting people know your secrets, yet you don't give them out. What exactly _are_ you afraid of? That's one question that has been probing my mind since what seems to be forever. You hold the heart of evil in your hands, what can you be afraid of? 

Do you know that I've never seen you cry before? It's always like you're perpetually amused, or happy. Of course you have your initial sparks of anger, but once you calm down its like nothing can penetrate your smile. Your laughter. Gods...your laughter is like a mantra from the heavens to my ears. I wish I could laugh like you do. I really do. But every time I say that, you chide me and say you'll laugh my laughs for me. So naive. Another thing I can't deny from you. 

Really, how did this happen? You have a hold stronger than a black spiral on me, and I can't do a damn thing about it. I've told you numerous times, I won't join your side, but you don't seem to care. You have this foolish belief that somehow I'll join your side...I can't, don't you see? It's not possible, I love the shadows far too much. You can't deny your attraction to the shadows either, but you do anyway. You're so loyal...to everyone. I noticed that when you almost sacrificed yourself to save them. 

That day...that day was a day that defines all of my days now. I don't think I had ever seen you so angry in your life. When you came to me, during the night, in unsuspectedly. You were shaking, but I didn't show any sign of fear, or surprise. That is, until you pinned me down onto the ground and growled out, "Why the hell did you lie? I..I trusted you!" I didn't know what to think. It was my secret, mine to manipulate into a tool to break you, but you flipped it over on me. It wasn't supposed to go that way! 

You told me many things, while I was pinned under your surprisingly strong arm. I had hurt you: badly. Using your immortal loyalty against you, along with destroying your respect for me. In both forms. You told me you really did respect me as an evil overlord...my perseverance when all that happened to me was that I would "get my ass kicked" by you and your friends. And I retorted back, in idle amusement of your anger, that I was only doing the thing anyone in my position would do...attack. It was just that my plan of attack was different. He should have known better, that was my job, to go against whoever was against me. And you said "Then I guess this is what I'm gonna have to do." Truthfully, I had no idea exactly _what_ you were going to do, until you did it. 

And what did you do? You kissed me. Long and soft...gods, I can still taste you from that day. It was the one day I felt completely helpless, under your control. It was my own fault for falling for your trick of meeting me there to fight. I, of course, being the fool I was complied, thinking that this would be easy, seeing that I had so many Digimon on my side, and you only had one. When I had gotten off of my AirDramon to see if you had come or not, and somehow had wandered a little far from them. You took this to your advantage and held me captive from behind, pinning me on the ground. Oh yes, I remember it quite well. 

But, I digress. When you, rather reluctantly, pulled away from that heaven enticing kiss you had my heart in your pocket. And when I asked why, you simply replied "That's my attack against you. Isn't there a saying that goes "All's fair in love and War"? Well there you go." It was so ironic, I wanted to laugh. But I don't laugh. You laugh for me. I didn't know whether to growl or scream, or cry or sigh. And it was frustrating me beyond anyone's belief. I'm the ruler of all the Digi-World! How could I let.._you_..of all people rule over me? I thought it would be so easy to rule over you, but I was so very wrong. 

As I mentioned before, you seem so simple. But you're not. 

It only took another night for me to succumb to your waiting arms. In this stupid war, all of your attacks over powered mine. But I'm stubborn, I will not let you pull me onto your side. And, I can only hope that I can pull onto me. But seeing the way you can play me like a violin...I suppose not. 

So here we are, in the midst of a War between good and evil, when we ourselves are a mixture of the both of them: You being mostly good, except for I. Me being mostly evil, with the exception of you. Tonight will be no exception in our personal war, with you hoarding my internal fortress with your soft kisses. Damn you. Damn them. Why can't you just move over and let me win? But every time I think that, I'm answered with the phrase "All is fair in love and war." And annoyingly enough, it's true. 

So, I'm not surprised when you enter my room, grinning that carefree smile of yours as your arms slide around me and I forget being an overlord of the digiworld, just being yours. For I attack you in the day light, and you attack me at night. And struggle as I might, you just murmur in my ears, 

"It's my turn to attack, Ken." 

I sigh, giving up, a mixture of frustration and euphoric bliss. 

"I know, Daisuke. I know." 

Sometimes even I, the Digimon Emperor, wish that night could never end. Somehow I don't mind losing this war if I can feel his arms around me forever. 

Perhaps, one night that will come true.   
  
  



End file.
